Andros
The realm of Andros is Aisha's home planet. http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20100629234243/winx/images/8/8c/3x04-AndrosPalace.jpg Overview It is a planet that is predominantly covered in water with a few jungled islands, like the Island of Nadu, The Island of Nantros, which contains a volcano, The Island of Guanaco, which also is volcanic and Black Island which is very volcanic. There are also pirates around these islands. There are also the ruins of buildings above and below the water which were never explained. There are two main societies on Andros: the inhabitants of dry land and the inhabitants of the sea. Both societies are run by a monarchy, with the current rulers of the realm being King Teredor and Queen Niobe, who are Aisha's parents, on the surface and King Neptune under the sea, and therefore establising a system of dual-monarchy on Andros which all other magical creatures such as the Mermaids acknowledge as supreme authority. The Surface The inhabitants of dry land include the fairies, humans and wizards. Aisha's family is the predominant royalty, while Nabu is a member of another influential family. The society of the surface is more conservative on Andros compared to most other realms, as, in season 3, Stella said that in old times a princess' parents would publicly announce her future wedding to a groom that they had chosen, and Aisha said that it was still so in some realms, hinting at Andros, where her parents had already arranged her wedding to Nabu, whom she had not met yet. Below the Surface The underwater inhabitants include mermaids and their male counterparts, the tritons and the ruler of all the Seas is the triton Neptune, who is a relative of King Teredor and, while Teredor is the King of Andros above the surface, Neptune is the King of Andros under the Sea, his Queen being Ligea, and with all the sea creatures acknowledging his rule. A large and dangerous legendary creature called the Kraken also lives deep in the oceans of Andros. There is a magical link between Andros and the oceans of all other planets in the Magical Dimension. In Season 3 Aisha swam into the ocean on Magix to emerge on Andros. According to Aisha and Tressa, the depth of the Ocean of Tides does not reach to and end and does not have a bottom. Society The Triton Neptune rules all of Andros under the Sea, with his Queen being the Mermaid Ligea and their children are the Princess Tressa and the twin princes Nereus and Tritonnus. Neptune is a relative of King Teredor and Queen Niobe and the uncle of Aisha. In season 5 Neptune named Nereus as his heir to the throne, making Tritannus jealous. While King Neptune has an army of Tritons, it is the warrior mermaids who have the important task of guarding the portal to the Omega Dimension. The merfolk have wings or fins and can fly, as well as live out of the water. When Valtor escaped, he put a dark spell on some mermaids, turning them into monsters and gained control over them. :Tritonnus is the main villain of Season 5 and, after being turned into a monster from pollution (an oil spill on Earth), and allying himself with the Trix, will try to conquer the Infininte ocean and become the master of the world. The Winx will have to go on a quest to find the ancient Sirenix power to defeat him, as their Belivix powers are too weak under the sea. Seasons Pre-Series A portal between Andros and the Dimension was built long ago and sealed. Before that all the worst criminals of the Magic Dimension used to be sent on the island that later came to be used as the portal of the Omega Dimension, possibly because of its isolation. Series Season 3 Valtor, with the help of the Trix, opened it to escape leaving the portal open. The open portal allowed many criminals to break free of their ice cells in Omega and cause havoc on Tides. The Winx tried to help king Teredor in fighting the criminals and closing the vortex formed at the entrance of the Omega Dimension, and they brought Taboc the wise , who took part in the creation of the Omega Portal and who had a scroll where was written a spell to close it. But the winds caused by the negative energy leaving the omega dimension carried it away, and Tecna volunteered to do the only thing that was left to do: close it from inside, gaining her Enchantix and becoming trapped in the Omega Dimension in the process. Later the Winx were able to saved her once Bloom gained her incomplete enchantix on Pyros. Later, when the Winx first defeated Valtor and he lost all the spells he had stolen, the dark spell he had put on the mermaids was broken, and they turned back into their original forms. When Valtor escaped from Lake Roccaluce, he kidnapped the Specialists, with the exception of Helia, and challenged the Winx to go to the Omega Portal and fight him. Bloom finally destroyed him by extinguishing his Dragon Flame there. Ironically, this is the world where Valtor's threat began and this is also where it ended when Bloom defeated him in the Omega Portal at end of season 3. Season 4 At the end of Season 4 Aisha brought a flower to Andros after the defeat of the Wizards of the Black Circle. She said that the flower was Nabu, who by then had fallen into a coma after draining all his energy to save the Earth Fairies from a trap laid by Ogron. It could also be that the flower was the one on which Ogron wasted the Gift of Darkness instead of allowing the Winx to use it to help Nabu. Season 5 Coming Soon... Category:Locations